1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding wheel for grinding a wafer, a grinding apparatus having a grinding wheel, and a method of grinding a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wafers on which devices such as ICs, LSI circuits, LEDs, SAW devices, or the like have been separated by projected dicing lines and formed on their surfaces are ground on their reverse sides to a predetermined thickness by a grinding apparatus having a rotatable grinding wheel, and then divided by a dividing apparatus such as a dicing apparatus, a laser machining apparatus, or the like into individual devices for use in various electronic devices, etc.
The grinding apparatus generally includes a chuck table for holding a wafer thereon, grinding means having a rotatable grinding wheel which includes an annular array of grinding stones for grinding the wafer held on the chuck table, grinding water supply means for supplying grinding water to a region where the wafer is ground, and grinding feed means for moving the grinding means toward and away from the chuck table. The grinding apparatus is capable of grinding the wafer highly accurately to a desired thickness (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-284303).